This invention relates to an engine governor system having an electronic governor.
It is known to control an engine with an operator controlled throttle device having a throttle position sensor which includes a potentiometer with a resistor element and a tap element which provides a ratiometric throttle signal to the electronic governor. In such a system the tap element generates a variable magnitude throttle control signal which is utilized by the electronic governor. It would be desirable to provide such a system with a means to temporarily modify or reduce the magnitude of the throttle control signal without having to manipulate the throttle lever. It would also be desirable to provide such a system with a means to modify or adjust the maximum the magnitude of the throttle control signal without having to physically limit the motion of the throttle lever.